Ella Caan
Ella Marie Dunn (née Caan-Davies) (born October 30, 1985) is British-American professional wrestler, professional wrestling valet and model currently signed to EHWF. She is the wife of fellow professional wrestler and WEW Superstar Chris Dunn. Early Life Ella was born the youngest of two girls to a British father and American mother. Both her parents were scholarly and met in University where her father William was studying maths and her mother Lauren was studying the classics. The family would move to New York City when Ella was 6 after her father accepted a position at Columbia University. Growing up, Ella excelled in school and sports. She had secured acceptance to Harvard, Princeton and Columbia but chose Columbia so she could be closer to home. She double majored in French and Italian with a minor in linguistics. Her career goal was to work for the United Nations before she got into wrestling. Wrestling Career (2015-present) While still at Columbia, Ella got into professional wrestling. She watched World Elite Wrestling (WEW) and was a huge fan of Chris Dunn. She met Dunn at a convention and he agreed to train her. On April 13, 2015, Ella signed a contract with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF). She debuted on an episode of Mayhem at the end of Chris' main event match (a win) by getting into the ring and making out with him. At Retribution (2015) after various interventions, Chris lost the title to Eli Sykes and it was announced that a fatal four way would take place at the next pay per view with Ella being named one of the four competitors. Personal Life Ella was rumored to be in a relationship with her trainer Chris Dunn after his divorce. The duo was spotted enjoying each other's company in Daytona Beach, Florida. It would later be confirmed in mid-April 2015 that the pair was in fact dating. The pair confirmed their engagement on May 31, 2015 after Dunn's ex-wife had their private locker room bugged and revealed the news to Twitter. The couple later married on June 1, 2015 in her hometown of London, England at the London Eye. In Wrestling * Finishers ** Ella Bella (Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) ** Migraine (Headscissor Driver) ** Bish Wha? (Lotus Lock) * Signature Moves ** Fashionista (French TKO) ** Big Apple (Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog * Regular Moves ** Back flip into elbow drop from second rope ** Back kick to oncoming opponent ** Bridging evasion into by kick to head ** Corner foot choke ** DDT ** Discus clothesline ** Discus leg drop ** Discus punch ** Figure four headscissors ** Hair pull backbreaker ** Hair pull snapmare ** Hair pull toss ** Multiple knee lifts to opponent leaning through ropes ** One handed cartwheel into arm drag ** Roll up while bridging ** Russian legsweep floated over to pin ** Samoan drop ** Short arm clothesline ** Shoulder jawbreaker ** Sitout facebuster ** Snapmare into baseball slide ** Split-legged arm drag ** Split-legged neckbreaker ** Superkick ** Thesz press followed by slamming head into mat ** Triple rolling vertical duplexes floated over into pin ** Wrenching head scissors ** Wrenching neck scissors * Theme Song ** "Top of the World" by CFO$ (EHWF; April 2015 - present)